


Boys' Night In

by blackeyedqueen



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackeyedqueen/pseuds/blackeyedqueen
Summary: Just some jaytim staying in for dinner on Valentine's Day





	Boys' Night In

**Author's Note:**

> "vday request: "can you do some super fluffy jaytim for valentine day?" so naturally I wrote some cheesy boys being sappy. Originally posted on my tumblr.
> 
> Come visit me: [@fakegenjimain](http://fakegenjimain.tumblr.com) on tumblr, [@marmorasblade](http://twitter.com/marmorasblade) on twitter!

“I can’t believe B is actually giving us the night off,” Tim muses while curled up on Jason’s beat up couch (they may or may not have personally had a hand in breaking it in).

“Well,” Jason calls over from the kitchen, where he’s pulling things out of the fridge and the cabinets. “I may or may not have been extra convincing.”

“Hmm,” Tim rolls his eyes, “convincing or _threatening_?”

“Now, now baby bird. Don’t you worry.”

Tim looks over to catch Jason smirking at him while he pulls out a knife and begins prepping the food. 

Tim is downright _thankful_  Jason can cook. He’s always been one that prefers take out, would rather order a pizza or get chinese (and _may_  have begged Jason if they could order a heart shaped pizza, which was met with a very stubborn No). But Jason can make a meal out of anything, and has kept Tim fed without having to turn to takeout on plenty of occasions. And it was always better than anything he could order. As the apartment was full of smells of tonight’s dinner, Tim’s mouth watered. 

They ate a delicious meal, then cuddled on the couch to watch a sappy romance movie, which Tim would like the record to note was _Jason’s_  idea. Not his. But he really couldn’t complain, squished against Jason’s chest while he sipped his beer and Tim made fun of how ridiculous the characters are. 

“Don’t you think it’s kind of fucked up he wants her to call off her wedding for him? And not for herself?”

“Well, that other asshole cheated on her.”

“Right. So she should call off the wedding and maybe figure things out for herself for awhile. Not because she should date him instead.”

“Tim. It’s a movie. Shut up.”

Whatever.

Tim was almost asleep on Jason’s chest when he felt a hand brush his bangs back. He peaked up to see such a… a look of _love_ on Jason’s face. That happened sometimes. Jason looked at him like he was the most important thing in his life. And sometimes it scared Tim. He felt like soon enough he was just going to screw it up. But Jason was so important to him, too. Jason was someone he always looked up to, always admired. Even when they didn’t get along, Tim understood that he’d been through a lot. Tim didn’t want to ruin anything between them.

“Hey,” Jason said. “Don’t think so loud. I love you, y’know?”

It was far from the first time he’d said it, but it still made Tim’s heart flutter. 

He smiled and said, “I love you too, Big Guy.”

“Hm, Big Guy,” Jason smirked. “Do you mean my–?”

“NO. Put on another movie.”

“Or,” Jason said as he leaned down, soft warm lips planting themselves on Tim’s. “We could go to the bed. And talk about what a big guy I am again.” Tim could feel the smile against his lips and couldn’t help but chuckle in return.

“You’re impossible,” Tim said, trying to sound annoyed but ultimately failing.

“Hey, kid, you chose this.”

It’s true. He did. And he wouldn’t have it any other way as Jason gathered him in his arms, (”Don’t worry I’ll just carry your little bony ass to the bedroom.” “I hate you.” “Mm, sure you do.”)

That night Tim did not hate Jason. He loved being under him in his bed, he loved being gathered in his arms, and he loved how good they felt together. He loved how Jason blushed when he said how much he loved him, rolled over, and pulled a single rose out of his bedside drawer. 

Tim was going to hold on to Jason as long as he could, praying he wouldn’t mess it up. Jason had his flaws but he was _so good._ Tim needed him to have his back, to hold him together, to hold each other together when the other was going to fall apart. Tim vowed that he was going to love Jason as long and as hard as he could. 


End file.
